dethklokfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Tracking/Ishnifus and the Challenge
"Tracking / Ishnifus And The Challenge" Klokateers We're searching We're trying Ofdensen So much time has passed since Toki was taken They've left no trace of him, of this I'm not mistaken This man, his abductor with the silver face A freakish, deadly demon; a bastard, a disgrace Born and left alone, never knew his mother Who was killed during birth, but left him a brother Together, they were trained to kill those who crossed his path His brother died in Mordhaus and now he blames the band, so Klokateers We have our best men on it What else are we supposed to do? We're trained to ex-filtrate him They are so good, what can we do? We have our best men on it What else are we supposed to do? We're trained to ex-filtrate him We know we must save his life Ofdensen We must track him We must find him We must rescue him We are running out of time x2 Toki; if we don't hurry up, he just might die! Klokateer Word from the field, information for thee That we've hired the best man to find the entity He is the best tracker that is known around And has exceptional equipment, both sight and sound Klokateers He was raised by wolves, he can kill with his teeth He can blend into shadows, he can hide in a tree If he cannot find Toki, then nobody can Klokateer I'm telling you sire, this is our man! Ofdensen That's good. Where is he? Klokateer He's dead Ofdensen Oh. Throw him in the garbage Ishnifus Don't throw him away, there's more we can do The dead can sometimes talk and offer us a clue Klokateer Sire, there's a drive hid within this dead man's torso We can play this video on the main computer console Magnus I see what you're doing, and you're trying to kill me! But I won't let that happen, 'cause I still got Toki! If you send another man, we will kill her and he! I'll be waiting here for Dethklok in the depths of humanity! Klokateers We have our best men on it What else are we supposed to do? We're trained to ex-filtrate him They are so good, what can we do? We have our best men on it What else are we supposed to do? We're trained to ex-filtrate him We know we must save his life Ofdensen Toki; If we don't hurry up, he just might die! We must call of the search They have the upper hand I've failed at my work And I've failed this band Ishnifus You mustn't worry, my friend For you see, there's an answer I know what we have to do Ofdensen Alright, let's hear it Ishnifus Gentlemen, I must speak to you On behalf of the Church of the Black Klok My words will never be as weighty As they are right now, this is a challenge for you Nathan I already don't like the sound of this Ishnifus Many years from now, you'll know this Moment was the one that proved your spirit You must go in alone and save your brother Nathan You mean coworker Ishnifus I mean brother Skwisgaar You means rhythms-guitarist Ishnifus I mean brother Pickles Not brother, band-mate Ishnifus I mean brother Murderface Guy, stop syaing 'brother'. You're grossing us out, thank you Ishnifus You must be heroes I await your decision Русский перевод (Корвин) Клокатиры Мы ищем! Мы найдем! Чарльз Много дней назад Токи был похищен След его простыл, а мы его все ищем Его похититель - с маской на лице Беспощадный демон знает свою цель. Его мать погибла, рожая его брата Так две сироты превратились в психопатов Любой, кто смел перечить им, оказывался трупом Но в Доме Смерти брат погиб Теперь винит он группу. Клокатиры Мы ищем изо всех сил, Но мы не можем и найти! Мы должны искать! И найти его! Время не терять, мы спасем его! Мы должны искать! И найти его! Время не терять, чтоб спасти его! Прошли мы подготовку и Токи мы должны спасти! Чарльз Токи! Если мы не поспешим, то он умрет! Клокатир У меня есть задание - вам отчет принести: Мы нашли следопыта, чтобы Токи найти. Он талантливый сыщик, настоящий эксперт А его экипировке сравнения нет. Его вырастили волки, он способен отгрызть руку Он невидим в густой тени и он движется без звука. Если он будет в деле, то ждет нас успех. Послушайте, сир, он лучше всех! Чарльз Отлично! И где он? Клокатир Он мертв. Чарльз Оу. Выбрось на помойку. Ишнифус Постойте, ведь правда скрыта от нас! Быть может мертвец подсказку нам даст! Клокатир Сир, я нашел флэшку, спрятанную в теле. Быть может на ней есть хоть что-то, что поможет в деле. Магнус Вы послали убийцу, но он умер очень скоро Не стоит вновь пытаться, если Токи вам дорог Они оба умрут, запомните мои слова! Я жду Dethklok в дебрях человечества! Клокатитры Мы ищем из всех сил, Но мы не можем их найти! Прошли мы подготовку и вновь идем искать мы. Мы ищем изо всех сил, Но мы не можем их найти! Прошли мы подготовку и Токи мы должны спасти! Токи! Если мы не поспешим, то он умрет! Чарльз Отставить, друзья... Наш поиск к концу подошел... Они победили, а я группу подвел... Ишнифус Нет, не бойся, друг мой, У нас все еще есть выбор Я знаю, что делать нам. Чарльз Ну ладно, я слушаю... Ишнифус Господа, я говорю с вами от лица Церкви Черных Часов. И эта речь важней всего, что я говорил когда-то. Время в бой вступить вам. Нэйтан Не нравится мне вся эта херня. Ишнифус Много лет спустя вы вспомните, что этот день стал переломным. Одни должны вы выручить своего брата Нэйтан В смысле коллегу Ишнифус В смысле брата Сквизгаар В смысл гитариста Ишнифус В смысле брата Пиклз Не брата, друга Ишнифус В смысле брата Мердерфэйс Да пожалуйста, хватит повторять слово "брат", уже бесит! Спасибо! Ишнифус Ведь вы герои! Я жду вашего ответа!